


Stuck In The Middle

by Liz (IrisLizd), stephsteph66



Series: Moonlight Stuck In The MIddle [1]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, MickBeth - Freeform, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisLizd/pseuds/Liz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsteph66/pseuds/stephsteph66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evil someone is after Beth and Mick must find out who it is and why they are. Their relationship is then questioned and things go in a totally different direction. (Originally written on my fanfiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always In Trouble

Stuck In The Middle

Written By Stephanie and Liz (Some ideas from Taylor and Katey)

Many people have been drawn away from the story because Josh is with Beth, but if you love Moonlight and Mick/Beth please keep reading!

* Mick's Apartment *

Mick pours himself a drink savoring the smell of the blood he had gotten earlier that day. He slowly walked over to sit on the couch trying to enjoy his Sunday.

Out of the dead silence, Beth pushes the door open, holds onto the handle, while gripping her side, "Mick" she shakily says. Mick quickly puts down his glass and rushes to her side.

"What happened?" Mick asked, worried.

"I was coming to bring you this file" Beth winces and continues, "And this guy in the parking lot stabbed me." Mick lifts Beth up and walks over to the counter. He shoves the multiple dirty glasses aside and placed Beth gently on the counter. Beth let go of her side, revealing a deep wound about 2 inches from her belly button.

"Try to breathe." Mick knew she only had so long til she wouldn't be able to respond, he had to work fast. The wound would have been deep enough to injure her stomach, so he ran to his office to grab a large black box, a first-aid kit.

Mick ran back to Beth, "Did you see his face?"

"No" She said shaking her head. Her eyes closed and she gripped Mick's hand, through her closed teeth she pleaded, "Help. Please."

Mick opened the black box to retrieve the scalpel, gauze, and small dose of anesthetic with the accompanied needle. "I can only help so much."

"I-I can't die Mick" Beth knew she was in good hands, but the pain was getting worse as time progressed.

"I can promise you, your not gonna die." Beth nodded and sucked in a sharp breathe. Mick injected the anesthetic. He brushed the hair out of her face, "Is it ever possible for you to stay out of trouble and not not get hurt." Beth started to laugh, but stopped. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Beth it'll be okay. I promise." She nodded and Mick cut into her stomach, blotting away the oozing blood with gauze. Her stomach was cut up alright. She must have been stabbed multiple times, he was surprised she was still alive. "We have to get you to a hospital."

"I hate hospitals" She squeezed Mick's hand harder than before.

"Josef has a clinic not far from here" Beth nodded in agreement and Mick started dialing his phone for Josef.

"Josef it's Mick...NOT NOW JOSEF...sorry it's Beth. She came in here earlier, someone stabbed her and I need to take her to the clinic" Mick started to pace, "Thanks Josef we'll be there in a few minutes." Mick ran to Beth.

"Josef's opening the clinic now. I'm gonna have to carry you." Beth nodded while her face contorted with pain. Mick slid one arm under legs and the other under her back while wrapping his hands around her arm and thigh for more support.

For Mick, being a vampire had its perks. Especially at times like this. They arrived a few minutes after leaving Mick's apartment. The automatic sliding doors opened to Josef standing, waiting. "Its about time." Mick placed Beth on a nearby bed and held her hand. A nurse began hovering, working over Beth. "Deep wound in the abdomen, near the ribs. Open and O.R. In trauma 1" The nurse gave Beth and IV and ran down the hall.

Mick began, "Your in good hands."

Beth started to shake, "Call Josh please." Mick nodded while the nurse came back and pushed Beth away. Their hands slowly separated and Mick watched the doors swoosh close. Mick turned and walked over to the sliding doors of the entrance. He took out his phone and decided to call Josh. He had to admit, he hated the whole thing Beth had with Josh, but he respected it and never hated Josh. "Mick St. John?" Josh sounded like he just rolled out of bed, even though it was 5 in the afternoon. Mick had guessed it was a late night at the office for him. "Yea Josh it's Mick. Beth came by my place about a half an hour ago stabbed. She's at a clinic now." Josh breathed in, "Oh god...Thank you." Mick turned to Josef and held up a finger. "She'll call you when she's able I guess"

"Thanks again" Mick hung up and slid the phone back in his pocket

"You know, you would think by now you would be watching her 24-7." Josef said.

Mick scoffed and sat in a near by chair.

* An hour later *

The doors of the OR opened viciously, bringing Beth to a room. Mick followed, grabbed a chair, sat, and held her hand. The nurse began to look over her files. "It was tough, but she should be up soon. Are you her husband or boyfriend or something?"

Mick froze, "No...No. Just...yea."

"Oh...sorry," The nurse ran out biting her lip. Beth began to shift and wake up.

"Mick?"

"I'm right here." Mick gripped her hand.

"Did you-" Mick interrupted "Called him. He knows."

"Thank you" Beth's face strained.

"How are you feeling?" Mick started to get worried. Did the surgery work?

"Fine. Fine. Just tired...when can I leave?"

"The nurse didn't say anything yet." Mick handed her a small container of pills, "She did say to give you this. Twice a day."

Beth nodded and pushed the sheets aside and got up, "I have to go."

Mick held his arms around Beth, afraid she would fall, "Beth. They didn't say anything. You can't just get up and leave."

"Watch me." She rushed over to the entrance while Mick ran in front of her.

"Beth you just got out of surgery you can't leave."

"Josh is waiting for me. I'll be fine."

"No."

"MICK MOVE ASIDE."

"NO BETH GET BACK IN THAT ROOM."

"NO" Beth pushed Mick aside and Mick stood, watching her get in the car with Josh.

* One week later *

* Beth`s Apartment *

Beth had her feet propped up on the couch sipping a glass of water. Josh had been doing everything for her, she never lifted a finger while he was around. The only time she ever did something was when Josh was at work.

There was a knock at the door just before Josh was leaving for work.

"Josh. Door." Josh flew to the door, opening it to Mick.

"Is Beth there?" Mick said, out of breath.

"Yea I was just leaving." Josh turned, blew a kiss to Beth, and walked out.

Mick sped over to the couch where Beth was. He lifted her legs for him to sit and put them back on his lap.

They hadn`t spoken since the incident. Neither called or texted, nothing.

"What are you doing this weekend" Beth asked.

"I have business to attend to Saturday night, but besides that nothing."

"Oh. Well..." She got up to get Mick`s invitation, "The wedding is this Saturday and I would love for you to go."

Mick looked at it and replied, "Of course. Yea I`m coming."

"Oh good." Beth smiled and propped her feet onto Mick`s lap.

"How are you feeling?" Mick asked. He was anxious to see if she actually did get better. She did leave the clinic suddenly that day.

Beth looked down at her stomach and put one hand on it. "Really good actually." She put her hand on her stomach, "The baby is too" Mick`s face turned from content to utter shock. He had no clue she was pregnant.

"Yo-Your pregnant?" Mick was confused.

"Yea. You didn`t know?" Mick shook his head and listened to the baby`s heartbeat, a soft echo the Beth`s. Then he thought of the accident.

"Have you been taking those pills?"

"Yea. Twice a day just like you said."

"Beth. You need to go to the clinic. Now." Beth sat up.

"What`s wrong?" She was scared now.

"Those pills could kill the baby." Mick listened again to the soft echo, now noticing it slowing. He helped her up and they rushed to his car. Beth started to cry when Mick started the car.

"Is it okay?" She put her hand to her stomach, wanting to feel it.

"The heart beat is slowing, so no" He bit his lip, regretting the words.

"HURRY MICK" Mick stepped on the peddle as hard as he could. Beth couldn`t lose this baby. Her first and probably only child.

They finally got to the clinic within minutes. Beth shoved the door open while Mick was beside her walking in through the sliding doors.


	2. Two Become One

Chapter 2 Two Become One

* Josef's Clinic *

Mick and Beth stormed into the clinic and Mick called, "JOSEF" Within seconds Josef was right in front of them.

"Back again?" Josef said, sarcastically.

Mick gave Josef a dirty look and followed Beth to a nearby bed. A nurse walked over and looked at her chart.

"What seems to be the issue today?" She asked, agitated.

"I'm pregnant and supposedly the pills I was given are killing my baby." Beth rubbed her stomach, worried.

"Oh...we'll just have to get you hooked up to a machine." The nurse left the room, grabbed a large machine, and brought it over to where Beth was.

Mick held Beth's hand. Why hadn't he heard the heartbeat a week ago? He didn't even want to think about what was wrong with him.

The nurse started an IV and hooked Beth up to the machine and hit a button. "It should be done in a few minutes" she said just before leaving.

Beth sighed, "Why cant I live a normal life?"

"Because normal is boring." Beth grinned at Mick's reply.

"You think you could stay at my place when you take me back home?" Mick nodded. "Thank you" She replied and started rubbing her stomach.

"How far along are you?" Mick asked, anxious.

"3 months" Beth said, "I'm surprised you didn't know when I was here last week."

Mick ignored her comment and looked at the machine, the button was now green and they could leave. Mick shut it off and removed all the wires from Beth. He helped her off the bed and into his car. The drive was quiet, but all Mick wanted to hear was Beth's heartbeat and the light echo of the baby's heart. Once at Beth's, they both sat on the couch.

* Wedding Night *

Beth sat in front of the mirror in her room, all dressed and ready to go. She spent so much time finding the perfect dress and after she found out she was pregnant she had to go back and get it re-sized, not the greatest thing. One of her best friends did her make up and hair and she knew everything was perfect. A tear ran down her cheek, as she thought of what she would be at the end of tonight. Beth Lindsey. That`ll take a while to get used to. She was so nervous, but she stood in the doorway to the church with her father.

Mick sat in the back of the church trying to be conspicuous. Josh was at the altar waiting for Beth. The organ started playing and everyone stood. Beth came out and slowly walked up the isle. Mick thought she looked gorgeous. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly and her hair fell into thick, luscious curls.

She finally reached the altar and stood next to Josh.

Beth clinked her glass of water and stood. "You all know I'm not good at speeches, but since this is my wedding day, I better try. Josh, I loved you for 7 years. I remember when we first met, our first date, and everything in between. I'm so happy that I can spend the rest of my life with you and I'm having your child" She turned to face her mother, "Yes mom we're pregnant." She smiled and raised her glass "Cheers" She exclaimed and bent down to kiss Josh.

Mick felt his phone buzz and he picked it up, "Sorry...Yea in a few minutes, let me just say goodbye and finish my drink...don't start anything without me" He hung the phone up and shoved it into his pocket.

Mick walked up to Beth and smiled. "Having fun?"

She hugged him, "I've never felt so good." She let him go and smiled.

"I have to go, but congratulations." Mick said.

"Oh that's right, you have to leave. Well I'll call you. Have fun." She walked back to her table.

* Two Weeks Later *

Beth woke that day at 9 with the sun peeking through her shades. Josh had left an hour earlier and left a note on the pillow that read: Went to work. Sorry about missing the ultrasound yesterday I had a long day. Love you Josh. She smiled and went to the kitchen to make some eggs.

Mick knocked on Beth's door and waited patiently for her to answer. Beth opened the door a minute later, happy.

"Good morning." She said, out of breath.

Mick grinned, "Good morning." Beth moved aside for Mick to come in and he sat on the couch. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and sat back.

"I'm just making some food. I trust that you've ate?"

"Yea. I figured I would stop by." Beth's phone rang, she dropped the pan of eggs and picked it up.

"Hello...yes this is her...yea he left this morning" Beth's face turned into sheer terror, "Oh my god...i don't know...yea I'll come now." She hung up and grabbed her coat and car keys.

"What happened." Mick asked

"Its Josh, he's dead. I `m going to his office to talk to his lawyer and get his things." She started to cry and dropped her keys. Mick got up, picked up her keys, and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Beth I'm so sorry." Mick hugged her, letting her cry into him. They stood there for 5 minutes. They finally broke apart and they were off to Josh's office.

"I'm Beth Lindsey." Beth said to the receptionist at the front of Josh's office. The girl jerked up and realized who she was.

"I'm so sorry Beth. His lawyer is in the meeting room to the right." The girl replied, somewhat sympathetic. Beth nodded and walked to the meeting room with Mick following. A man in a gray suit with a light baby blue tie stood in the meeting room when Beth and Mick walked in. He held out his hand and shook Beth's hand and looked at Mick wondering who he was.

"This is Mick St. John. He's a close friend of mine." Beth told him.

"Oh. Nice to meet you...Well Beth Josh has a will. He wrote it with me a few months ago and edited it last month. It's going to be read in court this weekend, but I figured you should hear it before then." Beth nodded and started to cry and she fell onto Mick again. Mick wrapped his arms around her and smelt her wonderful smell and grinned. He let go of her slowly, making sure she was okay and looked at the lawyer standing before him.

He cleared his throat, "The will of Joshua Lindsey goes as follows: I would like to give everything to my wife Beth Lindsey and let her do what she wants with it. I would also like my family to take care of my funeral arrangements. Mom, please take care of Beth and the baby. I have kept letters for specific people, Beth you know where they are. I'm sorry."

Beth started to cry again. Mick said, "Thank you, but I'm going to bring her home. This is too much for her." The lawyer nodded and Mick walked Beth to her car.


	3. The More the Merrier

* Beth's Apartment *

Mick opened the door to Beth's apartment and put down her bag on the kitchen counter. Beth slowly walked to the couch and sat. She put her hands to her face and started to cry. Mick sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I...I...I just can't imagine...a life without...him" Beth said between her sobs.

"It'll get better. It always does." Mick suddenly felt weak and fragile. He closed his eyes and opened them, feeling a little better.

"Thank you Mick." Beth said, "I was wondering if you can do something with me."

"And what's that?" Mick asked

"I have an ultrasound appointment after court on Saturday and I was wondering if you could come with me." Beth really needed someone with her to be able to keep her sane during all this.

"Yea. Of course. I'll come here 9?"

"Sounds good. Thank you so much Mick."

"Its no problem really."

"You know bow he died?" Beth asked. Mich shook his head. "He was coming out of the pizza place on Main street and someone just shot him. Shot him right there. On the street" Beth statrted to shake and fell into Mick, sobbing again.

* Saturday *

Mick woke up at 7 out of his freezer. If he hadn't gone home after Beth's he would have collapsed. He was so deprived of blood and sleep. Before getting dressed, he had a few bags of blood, preparing for the day ahead. He finally decided to put on his dark navy blue Henley and left for Beth's.

He knocked lightly and looked at his watch, it was 9 sharp. He knocked again, harder. He listened for her and she seemed to not be there. Worried, Mick opened the door and went into her bedroom. There she was, sleeping soundly. Her face full of dry tears. She must have cried herself asleep. Mick nudged her softly and she jolted awake.

"W-W-What?" Beth said.

"Its me. Its okay, just me." Mick reassured her.

"Oh" She looked at the clock that read 9 and looked to Mick, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't set an alarm and-"

He interrupted her, "Its okay. I'm here now. Get dressed and we'll leave." Beth nodded and got out of bed.

She got so big, Mick thought. Beth was only three months along and she looked like she was 6 months. She glided across her room and into the bathroom. Mick strolled to Beth's closet for her clothes and placed them lightly on her bed. Then, he decided to wait for her on her couch.

Beth got out of the shower, put on a towel, and walked to her bed where her clothes were. She smiled, happy where she was at that moment. Beth slid her legs through her panty hose. Slipped a ruffly purple shirt, a light gray skirt, and a matching suit jacket. She stood in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Let's go." Beth said as she grabbed her car keys.

Mick stood, "No breakfast?"

Beth sighed, "On our way I'll pick up a bagel."

Mick nodded, satisfied, "Good." They both walked to Beth's car, Mick opening the door for her and getting in on the passenger side. Beth started the car and drove off. She wasn't hungry and she really wasn't in the mood to eat, but following Mick she stopped by a Dunkin` Donuts for a bagel.

"You go in your faster."Beth said and Mick quickly went in and came out a few minutes later with a bag.

"Cream Cheese okay?" Beth nodded and took the bag. She started the car and continued driving. She took bites every now and then, now hungry.

They arrived at the court house and parked. Mick opened the door for her and they walked up to the court house together.

Beth sighed, "Its her." She said, looking at her mother-in-law Michele.

"Who her?" Mick asked and looked around.

"Michele. Josh's mother. Look out here she comes." A women in her late 40s early 50s started walking toward Mick and Beth with open arms to Beth.

"BETH!" She held on to Beth's shoulders as she let go of her, "How are you?"

Beth looked down, "Great." Michele looked at Mick with a repugnant face.

"Michele, this is Mick. He's a good friend of mine and Josh." Mick and Michele shook hands just before they filed into court. Beth sat two rows from the front and Mick sat next to her. She held his hand hoping it would go faster.

Mick got up after everyone was dismissed while Beth stared off. Beth started to feel queasy and put her hand over her mouth. Mick quickly sat back down and rubbed her arm. Beth couldn`t hold it back any longer and puked on the floor.

Beth coughed and wiped her mouth, "Stupid bagel" Mick giggled and helped her back up. He escorted her to her car and they droe off to the doctors.

"You okay?" Mick asked.

Beth breathed in, "I`m still trying to get used to everything. Josh dying. A baby. It`s just do much happening at once." Mick nodded and kept watching the road. They arrived a few minutes later and waited go get in.

"Beth Lindsey?" A nurse asked from the door. Beth and Mick followed her to a nearby room and Beth sat on the table. The doctor walked in immediately and turned on a machine."

"Feeling better Beth?" The doctor asked.

"Yea." She didn`t want to make small talk she wanted to see her baby. He put the end of the stick on her stomach and looked at the screen. He jerked, slightly, and looked closer.

"Wow." He said.

"What? What`s wrong? What`s wrong with it?" She asked, frantic.

"It seems...It seems there are...are two babies." He said.

Beth`s face lit up "Oh my god!" Mick fell to the ground and Beth and the doctor looked at him.

"Is he okay?" The doctor asked.

"Mick?" Beth looked back at the doctor, "Are they okay?" He nodded and she smiled. Mick got back up and rubbed his head.

"Two?" The doctor nodded in response and Beth got off the table. The doctor handed Beth a picture and they were off.

"We have to go to Michele`s. I told her I would give her a picture." Beth said.

Mick sighed, "Alright."

* Michele`s house *

Beth knocked lightly and looked to Mick`s smiling face and smiled back. She put her hand to her stomach and put on an even bigger smile. Michele opened the door.

"Oh Beth. You look great." She said and let them both in.

"Thank you." Beth said. They walked into their living room and sat on her spotless white couch.

"So as you know we went to the doctor today." Beth handed Michele the picture, "And they saw two babies." Michele yelped like a dog and looked closer at the picture.

"That`s wonderful!" She said and put the picture on the table.

"Yea. I just wanted to stop by real quick. I have some work to do at home." Beth lied.

"Oh okay well don`t do too much work. You need your rest." Beth nodded and rushed out with Mick. They both got in the car doing the normal, Mick opening the door for Beth and Mick getting in the passenger seat. Before Mick could buckle his seat belt he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his abdomen. He bit his lip holding back the pain and buckled his seat belt.

"You know I`m surprised you didn`t know I was having twins." Beth said.

"Yea..." Mick bit his lip, the pain was getting worse.

"What`s wrong?" Beth asked. She had never seen him like this, in pain that is.

"Nothing. Nothing." He put his hand on his side and winced.

"It definitely doesn`t look like it. What`s wrong?" Beth was worried now, she put her hand on his shoulder and looked at his face.

"Really Beth I`m fine." He bit his lip.

"Mick. Please. You have to tell me."

Mick breathed in, "When our abilities are dimmed down, it usually means somethings wrong."

"What should I do?" Beth asked.

"I`m sure I`m fi-AH GOD" Mick gripped his side.

"YOUR NOT FINE. I`M CALLING JOSEF." She whipped out her phone and frantically dialed for Josef, "JOSEF IT`S MICK. HE`S HURT AND I DON`T KNOW WHAT`S WRONG. I`M COMING NOW." She started the car and slammed her foot on the peddle.


	4. Kidneys

* In Beth's Car *

Beth weaved in and out of cars trying to get to Josef's house as quick as she could. She held out her hand to Mick. "Hold my hand." Mick grabbed her hand and squeezed. Beth breathed in sharply, "Mick its gonna be okay Josef is gonna take care of you." She drove up to Josef's and parked in his driveway. "Ill be right back." Beth touched his cheek and ran to the door.

"HURRY PLEASE GOD" Mick screamed at her as she left him. Beth knocked as hard as she could with all her mite. She couldn't lose Mick too.

"JOSEF OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW. I KNOW YOUR IN THERE. I JUST CALLED YOU. MICK NEEDS YOU" Josef opened the door.

"Geez blondie I'm right here." Josef looked over at car and rushed to open the door.

Mick looks up at him, "Josef. Really Beth is over reacting I'm fine. AH GOD PLEASE."

"Your obviously not." Josef turned to Beth, "Help me get him inside." Josef heaved Mick up and put his arm around his shoulder. Beth put his other arm around her shoulder, but she really felt like she was no help. Beth constantly tripped over her own feet while Josef had a stern look on his face. They finally got Mick inside and Josef laid him on his kitchen counter. Mick screamed while Beth shuttered.

"What the hell have you done to yourself?" Josef said. He took a scalpel and turned to Beth, "You don't wanna be here Beth." Beth looked into Josef's eyes.

"No. I have to stay." She brushed the hair out of Mick's face. She was scared to death about losing Mick, she had to stay.

"Suit yourself." Josef dug the scalpel into Mick's stomach and Beth puked a fountain of vomit in the other direction. Josef smiled while Mick screamed in agony. Josef dug his hand into Mick's stomach.

"You okay over there blondie?" Josef asked as he moved his hand throughout Mick's stomach.

"Jerk." She said and wiped her mouth.

Mick opened his mouth to speak, "JOSEF STOP...Beth...be-Beth." Beth touched his face and replied, "Right here. I'm not going anywhere." Mick looked up at her, "Beth...I...love you."

Beth smiled, "This isn't the greatest time to tell me that." A tear ran down her cheek and Josef scoffed while taking out Mick's kidney. He threw the kidney into a bottle and shook it. Beth threw up again and held her mouth.

"Pretty isn't it?" Josef smiled, looking at the kidney like a prized possession.

"Josef please." Mick said, agitated.

"I just practically save your life. You kidney was failing." Josef said as he got a needle and thread.

Beth started to feel queasy again, "Oh god."

Mick started to get up and Josef shoved him back down, "Are you kidding me? I'm not done. Do you want to spill your guts in front of the lady?"

"Stop tormenting her, Josef." Mick said, looking at Beth.

"Its fun. Watch" Josef turned to Beth, "Beth, you want some corn beef and cabbage?" Beth threw up again and muttered, "Ass" Josef started to sew Mick up and Beth threw up many times after.

"All done" Josef said with a smile "Just tell me when that happens again." He turned to Beth, "Or should I say you call me since your always with him now." Mick slowly got off the kitchen counter and Beth helped him out. He tripped over his feet walking to Beth's car and threw himself in the seat. Beth flew to the driver's side and drove to her apartment.

"You feeling better?" Beth asked, shaky.

"Yea. I'm sorry." Beth hit him playfully.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Beth held out her hand and he grabbed it, their hand fell in the middle of their seats.

"You were puking up a storm and I wasn't there to help you."  
"Mick please" Beth paused, "There will be plenty of times when I'm throwing up and you won't be able to help me. I love how you want to help me and everything, but you don't have to feel guilty, Mick. Your doing so much for me just by being with me." Mick tried to smile and looked at the road. Beth parked, got out of the car with Mick right behind her,and went up to her apartment. She pointed to the plant.

"Just so you know, the spare key is in there." Mick nodded while Beth opened the door.

"You mind if I stay here tonight? I don't want that happening again." Mick asked.

"Yea. No problem. I hope the couch is fine." Beth said, slightly excited.

"Yea. Thank you, really." Beth nodded and walked to her bedroom for a peaceful night sleep.

* 6 Months Later *

Beth woke with a jolt from a terrifying nightmare. She let her legs hang over the side of the bed and slowly got up, putting one hand on her back. She felt so fat now that she was close to 9 months pregnant and Beth was surprised they were almost full term. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower before leaving to pick up Mick before the funeral.

Mick sipped his morning glass of blood and flipped through TV channels waiting for Beth.

Beth waddled to the door and knocked lightly. Mick jumped up and ran to the door and opened it to see Beth. He smiled, grabbed his phone, and went to Beth's car with her. Beth drove to the near by cemetery having tears fall here and there. She parked across the street and got out with Mick by her side. They sat in the front row and Beth put her hands on her belly. Michele ran over to her and bent down to hug her.

"Honey you know you shouldn't be out and about. You look like your gonna pop!" Michele said. She was so straight to the point it was annoying.

"I'm still here. I wouldn't miss this for anything." She said, confidently to her. Michele turned to sit behind her and the funeral began. Beth took out a small piece of paper and started reading it over and over in her head.

"Nervous?" Mick whispered.

"No. I really don't like what I wrote. I guess Ill wing it." She slowly got up and walked to the small podium in front of the audience of Josh`s family and friends. "Josh was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I remember our first date, when we moved in together, when he proposed, when we got married. When he knew I was pregnant, he treated me like a princess."She smiled remembering him doing everything for her, "He never stopped loving me and I loved him." A tear rand own her cheek and she walked back to her seat next to Mick.

Beth parked in her normal spot in the parking lot in front of Beth's apartment while Mick opened the door for her. She waddled out of the elevator and opened the door. Josef stood a few feet from the door and smiled. "Surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Beth asked.

"I had to finish something."Josef said, "Follow me." He took Beth` s hand and dragged her to the door Beth had planned to be the nursery for the babies. He opened the door to a fully decorated room and two cribs with stuffed animals in both. Two big drawers were against the opposite wall. "The dressers can be engraved."  
Beth's face lit up, "Josef this is wonderful! Thank you so much!" She threw herself on him and hugged him. She turned to Mick, "Did you know about this?"

"Maybe." Mick sarcastically said. Beth smiled and hit his arm, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a surprise. Your not supposed to tell the person about it. It ruins the surprise."

"Well Mick and I have some business to attend to." Josef said and stood in the doorway waiting for Mick.

"You should rest. Your feet are probably swollen from walking so much." He walked toward the door, "Bye Beth."

"Bye" She said weakly and walked to the bedroom and laid down on her bed and passed out.

"That cant happen again Josef. What if it happens when Beth has the twins?" Mick put his hand on his face and sighed.

"Trust me that's not gonna happen. Your only thinking that because your expecting the worse." Josef reassured him.

"Maybe, but I better go. I'm so tired I have to go home." Mick said, exhausted.

"Alright. I wont keep you, but call me. Okay?" Josef said letting Mick out.

"Okay Josef." Mick walked to his car and drove home. He unlocked the door, took off his jacket and shoes, and went to his freezer to sleep.

Beth rolled over, opened her eyes, and turned off the light. She moved the blankets away from her and discovered her water had broke. Her eyes widen and she screamed, "MICK"


	5. A First Beso

* Beth's Bedroom *

Beth let out a shriek and put her hand on her stomach, cradling it. She was only 8 months along, the babies couldn't come now. It wasn't time. Beth stared blankly at her wall, in shock and resisted the urge to pass out.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" She put her fingers to her temples.

Beth frantically looked for her phone on her night stand and called Mick. "MICK! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! MY WATER JUST BROKE I DON`T KNOW WHAT TO DO PLEASE HURRY!"She started to cry into the phone wanting Mick to desperately be at her side.

Micks eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his keys and coat, "I'm leaving now, you'll be okay. I'm coming. Ill be there in a few minutes. Just hang in there."  
"Okay. Please Mick hurry. I don't know how long I can last." She hung up and threw the phone next to her. She put her hand on her stomach and breathed deep breaths. She closed her eyes to trying to think of a better place. Mick busted through the door and ran into her bedroom. Beth slowly got up and started cry. She put her hands to her face and Mick rushed to her and held her tight. He was worried himself at this point.

"Mick it-it-its too early. They're supposed to c-c-come in another 3 and a half we-we-weeks." She stuttered. Another contraction came and she squeezed Mick tighter, contorting her face in pain.

"Its okay. The babies will be fine." Mick reassured her, "Lets go." Mick put his arm around her shoulders and helped her to his car, he buckled her in and jolted to the drivers seat. He started the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Beth grabbed his hand and bit her lip as another contraction came.

"MICK YOU NEED TO HURRY UP!"

"I'm trying I'm trying. Hold on." He slammed his foot on the gas and pulled up to the front of the hospital and rushed inside.

"Hi I'm Beth Lindsey. I'm a patient of Doctor Greenes."  
The receptionist put up a finger and typed something, vigorously on her computer, "Oh Labor and Delivery. Yea he's on the third floor. The elevator is right over there." She pointed to the left of the desk and Beth nodded. Mick curtly grabbed a wheel chair and put it behind Beth's legs. Beth smiled at him and sat, breathing a sigh of relief. He wheeled her into the elevator and hit the button marked "3". The elevator pinged at every floor they passed and opened at the third floor. Mick rolled her up to the desk.

"Is Dr. Grenne in?" Beth asked, anxiously.

"Yes. Ill call him for you." The lady hit a small button on the phone in front of her to an intercom, "Dr. Greene you have a patient waiting here for you...He'll be right with you." Beth nodded while a man came rushing down the hall, over to them.

"Beth. I didn't expect to see you here. Come follow me." He turned around and walked back down the hallway with Mick and Beth eagerly following.

"Beth it`s time to." Dr. Greene said, putting on gloves and a bright, white coat.

"Alright." She gripped Mick's hand and pushed as hard as she could. She held her breath and her face turned red.

"That's really good Beth. Keep going." Dr. Greene encouraged. Mick moved his hand up and down her arm trying to relax her. Her face contorted and relaxed as she continued. Beth squeezed Mick's hand harder.

"IT FEELS LIKE I`M SHITTING A KNIFE!" Beth screamed, Mick chuckled at her joke and went back to all seriousness.

"Mick. Please make it STOP!" Beth yelled at him.

"It'll be okay." He then mumbled, "I hope." Beth's face contorted and her mouth was open wide letting out a loud scream.

"Congratulations Beth. Here's your new son." Dr Greene lifted his hands to reveal a tiny baby boy. Mick smiled and instantly felt a connection even though they weren't related. Beth smiled for a brief second and winced at another contraction. Dr. Greene gave the little boy to another nurse and hurried back to Beth. Beth let out a huge scream. Mick blotted her forehead with a washcloth and tried to keep her calm.

"You can do it Beth. Just a little while longer." Mick reassured her. Beth nodded and a tiny baby girl was in Dr. Greene`s hands. "And here's another. You did great Beth." Beth smiled and held out her arms to get her. She rocked her gently back and forth cooing at her. Mick looked over her shoulder, happy as ever.

"Nina" Beth croaked, "Nina will be her name."

Mick smiled, "I like it."

Beth nodded her head to the other baby, "Brady. Hess Brady." Mick smiled and kissed Beth's head. She blushed and continued to stare at Nina. "Shes perfect." A nurse walked up to the bed, "I'm going to have to take her to the NICU." Beth nodded while the nurse took Nina, Beth's face looked like someone had stolen her most prized possession.

Beth looked up at Mick. His face looked tired and weak. "I'm just going to get something to eat." Beth nodded, "Of course." Mick flew to the morgue to find Guillermo while Beth slept.

Beth was in her hospital room as she got up and stood in the doorway to find Mick curled up in the fetal position on the ground with something small in his hands. I touched his head and it shot up. Looking directly at her, Mick held Brady, drained of his blood. Beth gasped and jolted awake at the horrid dream.

Mick walked in as she woke up and rushed to her side, "Whats wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I had the most worst dream." She put her hands to her face and started to cry. Mick put his arm around her shoulders and she jerked away. Mick was confused, "Beth?"

"You were on the ground. Holding Brady." Mascara was smudged all over her cheek, "You drained him Mick, drained him." Mick stared caringly at her, "You know I would never do that. I would never hurt any child."

Beth nodded, "Yea. I know." A nurse knocked lightly and wheeled in Brady. Beth sat up and wiped her face clean. The nurse smiled at Mick.

The nurse stopped in front of him, "I bet your the husband. You wanna hold him daddy?" Mick froze and Beth replied, "No. No we're not married."

"Oh...sorry" The nurse bolted out trying not to get in the middle of what happened.

"Mick don't let it get to you." Beth tried to comfort him. Mick's eyes slowly spilled tears and Beth got out of her bed. "Do-Don't get up. Yo-You cant ge-get out of be-bed." Mick stuttered. Beth threw herself on him, "Mick its okay." She looked up at him, standing on her tip-toes. Beth moved her face closer to his and kissed him. At first, the kiss was short and nothing much. Mick started to withdraw and Beth held the back of his head.

She whispered, "No."

Then, Beth started to passionately kissing him. Mick was so surprised that he just went with it. Her hands cupped his face and Mick wrapped his arms around her. Mick's fangs slowly started to divulge and his eyes changed color to its vampire light,baby blue. Beth pierced her tongue and quickly withdrew, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh god. I'm sorry." Beth removed her hand from her face and looked down at her stomach, which was stained with blood. Scared, Mick picked her up and put her back into her bed. He stood in the doorway, yelling, "CAN WE GET SOME HELP IN HERE PLEASE!"


	6. Frustrations

*Beth's Hospital Room *

Mick hurried back to her bed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he repeated, burying his head in his hands.

"There's no need to be sorry. It was my fault. I threw myself on you." A nurse rushed in, huffing and puffing, "What's wrong?"

Beth shakily, lifted her hand from her bloody stomach, hand dripping with blood. The nurse's eyes widened and ran to the opposite side of the bed. She quickly hooked the IV back in Beth's arm and started to work on her stomach. Mick paced back and forth, shaking his head.

"Your stitches opened up. I thought I told you not to get up. Just don't do it again. Got it?" The nurse told her angrily. Beth nodded while her eyes followed Mick moving in front of her bed.

"Mick really I'm okay. Go home. Sleep. Please." Beth pleaded to him.

Mick shook his head, "No. I'm staying." his tired eyes were blood shot and her looked paler than usual.

"Mick please. You can always come back."

Mick sighed, "Alright, but call me if anything happens." Beth nodded as the nurse clipped the string to her new set of stitches closed. "No more getting up." The nurse left, angry as ever. Beth fell back onto the pillow behind her and tried to count the dots on the ceiling.

Mick walked slowly down the hall and was almost at the entrance. A sharp pain in his stomach hit him and he fell to the floor. Being in a hospital, a nurse ran over to him and kneeled next to him. "Sir, can you hear me?"

He started breathing faster, clutching his side, "Yes." He replied.

"CAN I GET A GURNEY OVER HERE?" The nurse yelled out to anyone that could hear. Mick shook his head. No one could treat him there. They would notice he wasn't human. Mick tried putting himself together, but losing the battle, wincing again.

"Please. Please. Just get Beth." He pleaded to the nurse hovering over him, "Shes...shes in the maternity...maternity wing." The nurse opened her mouth up to speak, but hesitated and called a nearby nurse over.

"Go up to maternity. Find a Beth and get her down here. Thank you." The nurse sped up to the maternity wing, knocking on Beth's door. "There's a man requesting you down in the lobby."

Beth looked at him quizzically and got up to follow him down to the lobby. Beth's eyes widened at the site of Mick curled up on the floor she rushed over to him, pushing away the nurse next to him. "I've got this. Thank you." She told the nurse and she turned away from them.

"Mick? What happened?" She asked. A minute ago hes standing in her hospital room and now hes on the floor in pain.

"Kidney...pain...Josef..." He said, breathlessly.

"I'll call him. I'm here don't worry." Beth took out her phone and called Josef. "Josef its Beth. Mick's in pain and I don't know what to do." She started to sob. Everything was going wrong. What was next? Josef calmed her and said to take him to his place, Beth agreed and tried getting Mick to her car. He screamed in pain every time they took a step. She hastily put him in the passenger seat, got in the car, and drove as fast as she could to Josef `s. Josef was already waiting outside and quickly brought Mick inside, Beth following.

"What happened?" Josef asked, depositing Mick on his counter.

"Collapsed...kidney...pain." Mick tried to tell him. Josef shook his head.

"What Josef?" Beth asked, anxiously. Mick winced.

"It`s not his kidney...this is different..." Josef knew he had little time to think and not time to act. Beth jolted as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She quickly took it out and picked up holding the phone against her ear.

"Hello?...yes this is she...oh my god..." Her face changed to show terror and pain, "Yes i`ll be there right away." She hung up and stood, "It`s Brady. His heart stopped. I have to go." She went to Mick, "I`m sorry. I don`t want to leave, but Brady needs me too." Beth kissed him and looked up at Josef, "Take care of him. Please."

Josef nodded, "Go. Brady needs you. I can handle him. I`ll call you when I know more." Beth nodded and bolted out the door and left for the hospital.


	7. Moving On Target

* Beth`s Hospital Room *

Beth finally brought herself to go to her car, rushing herself to the hospital. She drove faster than she ever had before. Those stupid doctors could only tell you so much over the phone. First Mick, now Brady. She shook her head trying to get it all out of her head, as she parked in front of the hospital. Once she was inside, she rushed up to the nicu, finding Michele talking, well more like screaming, to a doctor in front of her.

"I`M HIS GRANDMOTHER I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW HOW HE IS" Michele screamed at the doctor. Beth touched her shoulder, causing her jump and turn around to look at her. "Oh Beth thank god." She brought Beth into her arms sobbing into her shoulder. Beth suddenly feeling awkward, started to pat Michele`s back lightly, trying to comfort her. Michele brought herself together and turned back toward the doctor.

"Beth. Your son was in critical condition. His heart slowed and stopped beating about an hour ago. We took him into an OR immediately and he has a pump now its helping his heart pump his blood throughout his body."

Beth clenched her fists into tight balls, "You preformed major surgery on my son without my consent?" Anger rushed over her. What kind of hospital was this? Didn`t they need her consent to do this kind of stuff she wasn`t a doctor, but she knew they did.

"If we didn`t, he would be dead."

"So, you`re saying he`s alive?" The doctor nodded in response, "You can see him, if you would like." The doctor guided the 2 women to a small room off of the hallway and left them to do as they pleased.

Beth rushed to the side of the little incubator that held her son. She stood helpless starting to cry. Why me? She thought. Why me? Beth carefully took Brady out and held him in her arms. "You`re safe now. Safe."

*Josef`s House*

Josef paced the room, wondering what could be wrong with his best friend. He gave up trying after an hour and called one of his clients. He trusted him, after all he did come to his clinic to care for his vampire friends why not ask him if he could make a house call. After the call had ended he stood next to his friend, "Mick, Dan is coming to help you." For the last 2 hours Mick had been screaming in pain. Josef thought it would never stop.

"Josef please just kill me. I can`t handle this." Mick pleaded.

"Dan will be here soon. Don`t worry." And just like that Dan burst in and hovered over Mick listening closely to what could be wrong.

"You`ve had some bad blood. You`ll just need to be hooked up to one of my machines." Dan removed a large, gray box from his duffle bag and started to hook up wires. "It will only take a few minutes. You`re lucky you called me when you did Josef." Dan pushed a button and 20 minutes later Mick was happy and content.

"Your such a baby..." Josef commented. The truth? Josef thought his friend would have died, but Josef being Josef had to be himself.

"I can`t deal with you right now. I`m going to the hospital to see Brady." Mick quickly ran out the door and drove to the hosptial. Even though Brady wasn`t his, he felt he had a need to protect him, Nina, and Beth. They were like a family to him.

*Brady`s room in NICU*

Beth sat in a chair right next to the little incubator that held her sleeping baby boy. She moved her hand up and down his arm, gently lulling him to sleep. Mick stormed in seconds later. "Is he-"

Beth put a finger to her mouth, "Shhhh. He`s sleeping." She whispered to him and continued to look at Brady. He looked almost like a porcelain baby doll, but wrapped in wires and flushed cheeks. Mick moved closer to Beth, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Is he okay?" He whispered.

"Yea. How about you?" Beth was slightly anxious with how he was she had to know.

"I`m doing a lot better."

"What was wrong this time?"

"Just some bad blood nothing too serious." Beth was so relieved by what Mick had said. She really just wanted to throw herself at him and kiss him until she ran out of breath, but Brady was still in her arms.

A nurse came in with a large stack of papers and put it on a table close to Beth, "He can go home now just sign these papers. If anything happens to him again just give us a call or come right in."

"And Nina?"

"She can go too." The Nurse left for a brief second and wheeled in Nina. She took Nina out and gave her to Mick. He smiled at her in return. Beth signed the papers that were necessary for Brady to leave and stood from the chair keeping Brady in one arm, she took Nina with her other arm and held them both.

"Need any help?" Mick asked, nervously.

"Just grab my bag." Mick quickly grabbed her bag and took her hand. They walked out of the room and a woman with her hair in a pony tail stopped them.

"Beth is that you?" The woman asked, smiling.

"Jenna?" Beth asked, unsure if it was really her. She hadn`t seen Jenna since high school. Jenna gave her a hug and looked at Brady and Nina.

"Since when did you have 2 gorgeous children?" She looked up at Mick, "And this one" Mick smiled at her and held out his hand, "Mick St. John nice to meet you too." Jenna shook his hand and looked back at Beth, "I was told to help you bring the babies home."

Beth grinned, "That would be great." The all went into the car and drove back to Beth`s, Jenna in the back with the babies, Mick driving and Beth next to him, holding hands. Beth got out quickly, "Grab my bags and the babies? Oh thanks so much." She gave Mick a quick kiss and quickly went to her apartment. Mick giggled and went to the trunk of the car to grab her bags.

He grabbed her bags and heard a gun shot and a brief scream from the car. Then a few seconds after the scream, he listened closely to what was happening upstairs. A window broke open and he knew Beth was in danger.


	8. His Beth and Only His

Mick ran up the stairs as quick as he could, but was too late. The men had taken her away. Mick looked out the window and watched as they took her away. He sighed and quickly went back to Jenna. She was now holding her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding, but was too weak to do anything.

"Hanging in there?" Mick quickly put his hand over her wound, putting pressure on it. Being a medic in the war was really helping now a days.

She smiled up at him "Yea." Her smile disappeared quickly, "Where`s Beth?"

"They took her away. I couldn`t chase after them. We have to get you to a hospital." Mick went to the other side of the car, into the driver`s seat, and drove off. As they drove, the smell of blood overwhelmed Mick to the point where he thought he would lunge for her open wounds, but he kept his cool and helped Jenna get situated with the whole hospital bit. When Jenna was settled, he went off to the morgue to get something to eat.

(((****))))

Before Jenna was sent into surgery, she urged Mick to go find Beth. He didn`t argue and made sure the nurses would contact him if something should happen or she asked for him. He left in a hurry, knowing that only one place would help him to find Beth, his Beth. He parked in the parking lot and walked up to his apartment door. He knocked and Logan rang him in. He ran down the stairs, his face urgent. "Logan I need your help it`s an emergency. They have Beth and I dont know what-"

"Mick Mick Mick slow down. What about Beth?" Logan replied.

"Kidnappers showed up at Beth`s house and took her. I couldn`t go after them and Beth`s friend Jenna was hurt and the babies...the babies" He was too worried about Beth and Jenna that he forgot about the twins. He quickly dialed the only person that came to mind. "Josef, brother, I need a big favor."

"What is it now-" He sounded like he was interrupted, but Mick knew this was important.

"Josef this is an emergency. Go to Beth`s apartment and get the twins. Beths been kidnapped and I totally forgot about them."

"I`m on my way." He hung up and Logan was already tracing Beth`s phone.

"It looks like shes in a van. It looks like theyre heading towards the airport. You better hurry." Mick was already gone at the sound of airport.

(((****)))

Mick was already trailing the van and had made sure this was the van by calling Beth`s phone. When he saw the phone fly out the window he knew it was the one. He decided to wait till they hit a side street or were in the parking lot to confront them. After a few minutes or so, they turned onto a side street leading to the airport. He decided this would be the best time to ride up next to the van and shoot at them. He went with his plan and instead they stopped, while Mick followed suit. The door opened and Beth rolled out, making Mick relieved she was still alive. Just as the van started to drive away, the kidnapper in the passenger seat shot at Beth, the bullet tearing through the flesh in her stomach. She screamed briefly, but this had been done in the van. She had 3 noticeable gun shot wounds already in her shirt. The van quickly drove away and Mick pulled over to Beth`s rescue.

Beth was curled up next to a dumpster that was on the side of the road. She was starting to black out, but she knew she had to fight and she knew Mick would help her.

Mick ran over to her and kneeled next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Beth? Sweetie can you hear me?"

Beth groaned and whispered back to him, "Mick?"

Mick was so relieved to hear her voice, "Yes Beth its me. Can you move?" She quickly shook her head. "I`m going to try to roll you over onto your back. It may hurt. Okay?" She nodded, but was so scared out of her mind. Mick carefully, but quickly shifted her onto her back. The whole time she was wincing and groaned, but at least she was still breathing. Mick ripped the bottom of her shirt slightly and assessed her wounds. One was bleeding profusely, so much that he needed to stop it now before she bled to death.

"Beth I need to get something really quickly from my car." He got up slowly, but her weak hand stopped him. "Mick don`t leave me."

"I`ll only be a minute. Just hang in there." He quickly left her and hit the Car Cigarette Lighter and opened his glove box to retrieve a rap. He ran back to her and put the rag on the bleeding wound.

"Beth I`m so sorry I should of went up with you. I`m so-" She quickly shut him up, "Mick don`t you dare blame yourself. You had no idea this would happen. All that matters is that you`re here now." He smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before running back to the car to get the lighter. He returned quickly and looked up at her. "This is gonna hurt, but it`s gonna save you." She nodded and bit her lip. He pushed the end of the lighter onto her wound and grabbed Mick`s arm. Her lip was the only thing buffering her screams.


End file.
